


Broken Tools and shattered people

by Chaoskitten



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Black Wing, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poor Dirk, Tags May Change, The Tools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: What happens when the universe decides that you have overstayed your usefulness?There could come a point where a replacement for the Tools is necessary.But with the universe broken, it might not all go according to plan.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, wow  
> English is not my first lanuguage.  
> This is part of a far bigger work I have planned and really hope to finish,   
> so to motivate myself I thought I'd post the Prologue on here?  
> Let me know what you think, if you want :)

Bart hasn’t always been Bart. There was a time when she was simply Emely. But somewhere between her third and fourth birthday something happened. She doesn't remember it anymore of course. But at one of those days, she became project Marzanna.  
See the thing about the universe is, it is a fickle thing. It uses you. As long as you are useful it helps you, protects you. But as soon as it notices that you exceeded your usefulness, it will drop you. And this is what happens to its tools.  
So one one sunny day in mid April little Emely was playing on the playground with her favourite ball when suddenly a strong gust of wind picked the ball in the air and threw it in the direction of the road. And little Emely climbed out of the sandbox and followed her ball. To the road. She did not see the car, and the man behind the wheel did not see her. There was a crash. And the man died but Emely was unharmed.  
That was the day project Marzanna died. It was the day project Marzanna was born.  
Poor little Emely didn't’t know what happened. She didn’t yet understand what death was and she also didn’t understand why her parents were so agitated and seemed so worried, why they cried so much. She held onto her ball and let herself be carried home, not seeing the street behind her turning red.

A few days later Emely had waved at their neighbour, who always smiled so nice and gave her sweets. And her neighbour had had a heart attack. The police discovered child porn in his basement. Emely's family moved away.  
Strange things kept happening to her, and her parents picked up on it. People started dying around their sweet little child. And they didn’t know what to do. It scared them.  
That is why they did not protest when a man in a sharp suit knocked on their door one day and asked if maybe Emely wanted to come with him because the government could help her. He promised that he could fix their daughter.  
Emely was seven at this point. And she understood quite well what was happening. Her parents were trying to give her away to some stranger. She cried, and screamed herself hoarse that day. But in the end she couldn’t fight against the man, he was way stronger than her. And even though she really wished he would die, he did not. And she ended up sitting in her car seat with the strange man. But he promised ice cream, and ice cream sounded nice. So she smiled a bit at him and hoped for the best. She never saw her parents again. They told her they died one day, and she believed them. People did die quite often after all.

All of this happened many years ago, Emely is now Bart. And Bart is back at Black Wing.  
But this time around Bart has learned her lesson. There are no nice things for her in this world. Just the will of the universe. The only constant in her life. And the universe wants her to kill Ken. The same Ken that was her first friend. Ken that showed her chinese food. Ken who sang for her while they were riding together in the car. Ken who wanted to stay with her, even though he had seen what she did, what she was. And maybe she sheds a tear thinking about this. But she understands the universe better than many others. Certainly better than Dirk, she thinks and chuckles quietly. She knows she has to kill Ken, but she supposes it can wait for another day.


	2. An interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...here comes Farah :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I have finals next week and instead of studying I am writing fanfiction.   
> Someone please send help.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the reason I will fail my training ^^

Back in Seattle Farah Black sat at her desk at Dirk Gently’s holistic detective agency and tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. But her mind constantly wandered. She was not sure why but she had been thinking about Black Wing a lot lately. She had tried talking about it with Dirk but he´d almost started crying so she had abandoned her idea quickly. It had taken her a very long time and several cups of tea to calm him down again.  
She didn’t even know where Black Wingwas. So why did her brain keep screaming at her to find it? She tried all the skills therapy taught her, she mediated and she even tried talking about it. But it won’t leave her mind, no matter what shedid. It was like an imaginary itch in her brain, and it was driving her crazy.  
“Dirk can we talk for a minute?” She called across the room to Dirk, who was sitting at his desk and folding paper airplanes. He looked up and cocked his head to one side.  
“Yes of course Farah, what do you need? A minute seems awfully short to have a real talk.”   
“This is not what...nevermind. Can I ask you something?”   
“Yes of course Farah, I am always open to answer your questions.” Dirk says cheerfully, but Farah notices that his smile slips a little and it makes her feel bad for having tried to get him to talk about Black Wing. She quickly collects herself and shoots a smile at Dirk.  
“I was wondering, your hunches, what do they feel like?”  
“Why would you want to know that?” Todd chirped in from the sofa, where he had been laying ver the last hour.  
“No special reason, I am just curious.”   
“I don’t really know how to describe it. Its like...I just know what I need to do, but I don’t know why and most often also not how.” Dirk shrugged his shoulders, looking kind of lost.  
“Ah. Okay, thank you Dirk.” Farah smiled at him one last time and then turned back to her laptop. It was time to do some digging, if she wanted to find out how to get to Black Wing. She just had to make sure neither Dirk nor Todd found out about her plan. They would not approve of it. But she just felt she had to get there.  
A few hours later, Todd and Dirk had gone home, and Farah, like many evenings before, was left alone at the agency, with the reminder to stop working so hard and get home at a reasonable time. As always, Farah payed not much mind to this. Especially because she could do her research in earnest, now that neither Todd nor Dirk could accidentally stumble upon her interest.  
“What are you working on?” a voice behind Farah called out and pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly switched tabs in her browser and swung around in the desk chair to face Mona Wilder looking at her, head leaned to one side.  
“Oh hey Mona, I didn’t know you were here.” Farah smiled at the woman.  
“I was trying to be a lamp.” Mona responded in her trademark hushed voice, smiling at Farah.  
“Oh, thats nice Mona. “ Farah responded, hoping that Mona had forgotten her original question at that point.  
“What were you doing on your computer?” Came the question again. Farah thought about lying but the thought alone made her feel bad so she decided to tell Mona the truth.  
“I was searching for information on Black Wing, Mona.” she admitted in a whisper.   
Mona looked at her curiously. “Why are you searching for them? They are bad.”  
“Yes they are.” Farah agreed. She considered opening up about the strange feeling she had about Black Wing, but ultimately decided against it. ”But they still have subjects there, I believe. It's not fair to let them alone there, when we could help them” She finally answered, choosing her words carefully, as to not let anything slip.  
Mona stared at her for few seconds, that seemed to stretch over several minutes, but finally nodded.   
“They had many nice people in there.” she said in a hushed tone. “I miss them sometimes.”  
“I am sorry Mona. Maybe you can help me find out where they are keeping them, so we can free them?” Farah tried her best to let her voice not betray the guilt she felt at lying to Mona, but she reasoned with herself that this would be easier than explaining why she really wanted to go there, considering that she herself wasn't even sure why she wanted to get to Black Wing so badly.  
Mona stared at her a bit more but ultimately seemed to relax again. She moved next to Farah and told her everything she remembered about Black Wing. Farah felt guilty, but still took note of anything that seemed important to know. They talked for several hours, Farah asking questions that seemed important, and Mona answering them to the best of her knowledge.  
The next time Farah looked at the clock it was 4am and she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. Mona had turned into a stapler some time ago, while Farah was still writing down everything she had said.   
“Thank you Mona, this was very helpful.” Farah whispered, stroking a finger over the stapler and finally getting out of her desk chair. She stretched her legs and arms, grabbed her jacket and left the agency, locking the door behind her. She knew she had to catch at least a few hours of sleep so she could protect her boys tomorrow, or rather today, in case they got a new case. Luckily she had rented the flat right above the agency, so the way to her bed was a short walk. She threw her keys in the general direction of the kitchen table, slipped out of her boots and moved to the bathroom to at least brush her teeth before going to bed. After that she took one last look at her notes before falling into her bed and falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe let me know what you think so far?


	3. Black Wing sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you wondering what Bart is up to these days?

Bart had never paid much mind to mundane things like food or taking showers. The universe had provided for her, and she trusted in the universe. She was a leaf in the stream of creation, and the universe took her where she needed to be. But staying with Ken had shown her a whole new and different world of decision making. And she tried that path. And it ended with her being hurt and all the people that had become important to her being dead or lost. So she abandoned that idea again. But a tiny part of her brain still can’t let go of the freedom she felt in those months.

None of that matters now that she is back at Black Wing, of course. They give her food and sometimes douse her with a hose. She had been used to this once. She hasn’t seen Ken since that first time when he told her it would be better this time. She had still trusted him back then. He was her best friend, wasn’t he? But the universe in her head keeps screaming at her to kill him, kill them all and burn the whole facility to the ground. And it's a constant battle for her, because Ken was the first person to show her kindness and who understood her. But he is not that person anymore, and deep down she knows that. He is Black Wing now.  
She promises herself, the next time she sees him, she will kill him. And the universe keeps screaming at her to search for him and kill him. And Bart lays down on her hard mattress and stares at the dark ceiling, not moving an inch.  
She misses the light sometimes. They only give her light when they give her the mundane, tasteless clumps they call food. She misses the chinese food she ate with Ken. She misses the sun on her face and the feeling of a weapon in her hand. She thought going back to Black Wing would be the right thing, because she wanted to be back with Ken. But now that she is here, she realizes that she should have stayed away. Maybe she would have never seen Ken again and the universe would have let it go.  
Suddenly, the light switches on, and she knows it's not time for The Food yet. Something is gonna happen, and she sits up on her bed to face the door, her eyes still adjusting to the light.  
The door opens with a quiet sound and Mr. Priest enters her cell, the stun gas in one hand and smirking like he knows he's gonna be fine no matter what.  
“Hello Bart, how are you feeling today? You don’t want to hurt me, right?” He stands there, looking so awfully smug that Bart is half tempted to throw her duvet at him just to see if it kills him. But the universe in her head remains quiet.   
“Go away” she croakes, her voice hoarse from not being used for so long.  
“Oh but Bart, I am here to bring you in for some tests. You remember our tests, don’t you?” Mr. Priest smiles at her and motions for the door. Bart stares at him for a few seconds before slowly getting up. Getting tested beats the boring world that is Black Wing.   
“Glad you know what is best for you” Priest murmures behind her as the doors to her cell glide shut again.

He guides her through deserted hallways until they reach a nondescript door which glides open as they arrive. Bart looks at Priest for a second before stepping through the door, which glides shut behind her again.  
“So glad you could join us, Bart” a voice from above states. She looks up, but her gaze is met with nothing more than white ceiling.  
“Ken?” she asks into the hollow room.   
“Yes, Bart. I am very happy to see you again” the voice of Ken echos through the room.  
“You don’t sound happy.” Bart looks around for a clue from where the voice is coming.   
“Well, but I am. We want to do some tests with you today, Bart.” Ken states in his emotionless voice.  
Bart nods. She knows their tests. They could never harm her before, so why struggle? Her cell is boring, here they at least entertain her somewhat.  
“Okay.” she nods towards the empty room and takes a few more steps more into the center of the room.  
“it’s very good of you to cooperate Bart, thank you.” The Ken voice tells her and she smiles a little. The light in the room dims and she hears a mechanical whirring sound before suddenly there is a knife hurtling at her. She barely was able to catch it in her hand as the next one is already whirring at her.  
“What the fuck?!” She calls out to the empty room, but her call goes unanswered. The knives keep being thrown at her and she finally caves in and just stands there, letting them bounce off her skin telling herself she just imagines the sting she feels sometimes. Far greater is the pain she feels deep inside when thinking about how Ken is the one doing this to her.

“We need to find out how far her abilities really go. From what I have gathered from the old files, she was only tested for short periods of time because the scientists felt bad hurting a child. We need to be more thorough this time.” Ken is standing next to Mr. Priest in front of several observation screens. Each of them shows a different room with a subject in them. The screen the both focus on at this point shows Bart getting bombarded with knives in a small white room.   
“Project Marzanna is the most dangerous subject we have with us at this point of time. But I suppose you will rectify this, Mr. Priest?” Ken turns to face the man whose smile turns feral.  
“Of course I will. I already have a lead on Cerberus and Valkyrie. The seem to be traveling together. I never understood those monsters and the sentiment they feel for each other.” Priest shakes his head in a repulsed gesture.  
Kens face freezes for a short moment but he quickly collects himself again.  
“Very good. Keep me updated.” he turns back to the screens and Priest nods, turning around, exiting the room.  
Ken is left alone, staring at the screens, lost in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my written finals!!


	4. This is the cavalry, please hold the line

“Hey guys, we don’t have any cases today, right?” Farah stands in the middle of the agency, addressing her two co workers.  
“No, not that I know of. Why?” Todd answers her from his usual place on their couch.  
“Oh it’s just. I was thinking about taking some time off, you know?” Farah answers and hopes her voice doesn’t betray how anxious she feels.  
“Oh what a great idea! We could all take the day off!” Dirk chips in, already half standing and shutting down his computer. “Todd we could visit that sushi place you told me about last week.” Dirk proposes, coming to a halt in front of Todd, who is still laying on the couch. Todd shoots a longing glance at Farah, who pretends she doesn’t notice and finally nods, taking Dirks offered hand to pull himself upright.  
“Great! You two do that. And I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Farah shoots them both a short smile before turning around and leaving the agency again. She has a group of vampires to call.  
Todd and Dirk are left standing at the agency, wondering what   
has possessed Farah to act so odd.  
“Was it just me, or did she seem more anxious than normal?” Todd asks Dirk.  
“She seemed relatively elevated, yes. But I am sure it is nothing.” Dirk tries to reassure him  
“I just wish she would talk to me about it.” Todd sighs “I mean I thought we had a thing? But she hasn’t mentioned it since we came back from Wendimoor..” he looks at DIrk a bit helpless and Dirk feels bad for his best friend.   
“I am sorry Todd, I am sure she is just a bit preoccupied at the moment.” Dirk tries to reassure him, but he knows it won’t do much to lift Todds mood. So he simply takes his hand and drags him out of the door in hopes of finding something to take both of their minds of Farah and just enjoy some friend-time. 

Farah meanwhile was back at her Flat, pouring over the Notes she had conjured over the last 2 weeks. There were many different Notebooks and a big Map strewn across her coffee table. On the map she had noted down several possible locations for Black Wing. She had already narrowed it down to 2 different Locations in the last week. But she could not go on like this alone. And asking Todd or Dirk for help was out of question. She had thought about phoning her Brother, but never gone through with it. But she also knew she would never get anywhere alone with her endeavour.   
After some internal debating she decided on getting help. She scuffeld some notes around until she spotted her mobile under a stack of loose papers, that almost toppled over as she tried to get it out.   
She checked the number twice before getting up the courage to really dial it. She listened to the ringtone and waited, nervously twirling a pen in her fingers.

“Yes, hello?” a confused voice answered after what seemed to Farah like a small eternity

“Hi. Uhm, I got a favour to ask..” Farah tried to sound as confident as possible.

“Oh! Hey Farah. Sure what do you need?”

“I need help busting Black Wing?” Farah said cautiously

“Wait, what? For real? “ came the confused reply

“For real.” Farahs voice carried a hint of sheer determination

“Oh. Okay. I gotta confer with the others, wait a minute.” Farah could hear the phone being put down and shuffling on the other side of the line

“Yeah sure take your time.” She replied, more to herself than anyone else

Farah fidgeted with her pen a bit more while anxiously waiting for a reply, listening to some hushed whispers on the other end of the line.

“.... Alright, they said we’re in.” finally came the answer she had been hoping for.

“Amazing! I’ll send you the details in a few minutes, where are you currently?”

“Oh, somewhere around Oklahoma, last I checked.”

“Good. I’ll add this to my calculations. See you soon. Thanks again”

“Yeah sure. See ya.”

After she heard the clicking of the line, she put her phone down and took a deep breath. They would back her, and that meant this was really going to happen. She quickly scribbled down all the information that they would need and sent them a picture of it.   
Now all they needed were supplies and possibly a lot of firepower, but to her luck, she had salvaged most of what had been in the Spring Mansion for purposes like this.

“I guess we are going to wreck that wretched place..” Amanda put her phone down and smiled at her boys and Beast, sitting around her in a circle.

“We gonna hurt ‘em bad” Cross nodded at her.

 

“Well we better get going, if we want to make it in time.”   
Martin stood and stretched his limbs, before lighting another cigarette and making his way over to the van, pared in a small clearing in the woods, they currently were camping in.

“Alright guys, let's wreak havoc upon them. They messed with the wrong crowd!” Amanda jumped up, cheering and followed Martin to the Van. Vogel and Beast let out a loud howl and ran to catch up with them. Last to join them in the van was Gripps.  
Martin turned around in the driver seat to check again if they had everything before starting the engine and turning the van around, heading of toward the coordinates Amanda had gotten from Farah.  
“You recone shes serious about this?” MArtin turned to face Amanda on the passenger seat.  
Amanda fiacted him with a serious expressin “HAvve you know Farah to ever not be serious about this stuff?”   
“That's true, she can be scary!” Vogel piped up from the backseat, Cross and Gripps nodding along in agreement.  
“I’m sure she has her reasons for this. And we get a chance to trash those assholes!” Amanda turned around, facing the boys and Beast and smiled at them, showing off her theet.  
The Rowdy 3, all six of them, broke out in loud howling, speeding along the roads to get to their meeting point.


End file.
